


The Coming Storm

by MaximusMeridian



Series: A Port in the Storm [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Seasons 2 and 3, Everyone besides Rick and Daryl are in the background, Knotting, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: A series of moments in the eight month time skip between seasons 2 and 3 that show Rick and Daryl learning to navigate being mates on top of the group's new dynamics as a whole. And with a pregnant Lori, who knows how things could turn out?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: A Port in the Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633912
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	1. The First Week

After the first night post the farm, the group settled into a rhythm.

Rick settled into the role of dictator relatively well. The group moved through what farm houses weren’t burned out and managed to gather a collection of blankets and heavy jackets.

Carol made a warm nest of sorts in the back of Maggie’s car so that Lori and Carl had somewhere to sleep no matter what.

Daryl had stepped into his role as Rick’s right hand naturally, becoming what Glenn jokingly called a mix between queen bee and executioner.

Daryl then proceeded the put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie for good measure.

Being an omega gave Daryl the instinctive desire to take care of people and be a bit of a mother hen, but Rick knew this caring side was more than some biological coincidence. It was just Daryl.

He became such an integral piece of the group right before Rick’s eyes.

Maggie learned a bit of tracking and trapping before the first snow fall, mostly enough so that she could step in and run traps when they made camps so that Daryl could handle the actual hunting.

Glenn kept inventory and “shopping lists” for their runs and scavenging.

Hershel patched everyone up. There were plenty of pulled muscles, small gashes, and, after one unfortunate ice storm, Glenn’s ankle.

As the weather proceeded to get worse though, it was becoming impossible to move around outside so they needed a place to hole up for a while.

Which led to their current housing. They were in an attic over an old bakery. It was just one room with broken windows and some crappy furniture but it was enough for their little family to hole up in.

Daryl rigged up a free standing fire pit out of some cinder blocks and a broken fan he’d found while they were scoping the building out.

Rick still didn’t know how the contraption worked, and Daryl was not sharing his secrets.

What Rick did know is that they were able to heat up their dinner in an actual pot. It was a strange mix of different canned beans and beef jerky, but it was warm and everyone had a full belly before going to bed.

As the group were settling in for the night, each able to make a pallet of blankets and pillows or a sleeping bag to sleep in. Though they did stay close together to conserve heat.

When everyone else was lying down, Beth was still up, fidgeting a little before standing and walking over to Daryl to speak quietly.

Daryl stubbed out the cigarette he’d been smoking by the broken window and turned, walking over to Rick. “Pharmacy down the road. You up for a run?”

“It’s snowing.” Rick frowned.

“I know.” Daryl shrugged.

“And cold.” Rick added.

“No shit.” Daryl rolled his eyes. “You coming or not?”

Rick sighed and nodded, pulling on his too big winter coat and putting his holster back on his hip. “What do we need from the pharmacy?”

“Beth asked me to look out for something I hadn’t had a chance to hunt down yet.” Daryl sighed, putting on his cross bow and moving aside the shelving unit they were using the keep the door to the outside staircase closed and stepping out into the sharp wind.

Rick winced as the wind hid his face and focused on trudging out with Daryl. He wanted to ask what was so important that Glenn and Maggie couldn’t make the run but the loud wind was making that too difficult.

It didn’t take too long, thankfully, to push into the pharmacy four doors down and out of the wind.

“Holy shit, that’s cold.” Rick shuddered as they pushed the door closed again.

“Yeah, that’s winter for you.” Daryl nodded, stepping past Rick and beginning his search for the requested items. He tossed Rick an empty cloth grocery bag from behind the counter and gestured around.

“Scrounge up something, alright?” Daryl ducked behind the counter, looking through the shelves of empty prescription bottles closer to the ground.

Rick shook his head and tried to ignore the very strange behavior or Daryl, beginning to grab what bandages and would cleaning material he found. He was even able to find two boxes of night time cold and flu medication. Thankfully no one had gotten sick yet, but it was only a matter of time.

“You ready?” Daryl asked, appearing behind him out of nowhere.

“I’m going to put a bell around your neck.” Rick jumped in shock, standing up from his crouched, digging on shelves position.

“Find anything?” Daryl asked, gesturing to the bag.

Rick nodded, rattling off the supplies he’d found and shoved in their bag. “You?”

“Couple anitbiotics left over, a bottle of pain killers… heavy shit so we need to be careful. And…” He held up the last item, causing Rick to squint in the dark to see.

“I am not even going to try and pronounce that.” Rick decided. “What is it?”

“Suppressants.”

Rick frowned, standing up straight. “You need_ I thought we were doing alright.”

“Not me.” Daryl rolled his eyes. “Beth. Kid’s been on blockers her whole life. She had some left in her bag from when we left the farm but she’s running real low. She didn’t want to ask Maggie or Glenn because she didn’t want them to worry. And she knows that I get it.”

Rick nodded slowly. “Right. Right. So, everyone’s… good?”

“We’re good.” Daryl nodded, starting toward the door. “And just FYI, chance of getting knocked up is really only like fifteen percent outside of heat. We don’t have to worry.”

Rick nodded, taking what little relief he could from that and following Daryl back out into the storm.


	2. The Second Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close call, Rick needs some reassurance that his mate is safe and sound.

Rick didn’t see it happen. He heard Lori scream and the sounds of twigs snapping as she was shoved to the ground. He glanced over in time to see her scrambling into a more seated position.

The sound of walkers snarling caused Rick to come running over, dropping the large limb he had been helping Glenn and T-Dog move.

Daryl, who had apparently shoved Lori out the way, was pinned on the ground, bow outside of his reach and hands occupied trying to hold back multiple walkers on top of him

Rick felt an almost inhuman scream tear from his lips as he drew his gun, firing the Python for a quick head shot to both of the walkers. 

Daryl shoved them aside quickly, scrambling to his feet. He was breathing heavily but he didn’t immediately act injured in any way. He did look frazzled though. The expression of a man who had just stared death in its gooey dead eyes.

Rick hurried over and pulled Daryl to his feet, anxiously checking over the man’s body for any injuries from the fall, or god forbid, any bites.

“Rick… Rick.” Daryl repeated softly, saying it once more firmly. “Rick!”

“What?” Rick asked in a rush, meeting his gaze and pausing his hands were they were now both resting on Daryl’s biceps. 

“I’m okay.” Daryl whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. “I’m okay.” 

Rick wrapped him in a tight embrace, burying his face in Daryl’s neck where his mated mark was. He knew Daryl was safe. Daryl wouldn’t be so reckless as to get bitten so carelessly

“Rick.” Daryl’s breath hitched, his cheeks flushing pink from the cold and the sensation. Rick knew how sensitive the bite was to the touch, had learned so over the few times he and Daryl had had time together since leaving the farm. Rick also knew that there was a very special reaction when it was Rick touching the mark. 

“Just need a second.” Rick whispered, his fingers clinging tightly to the back of Daryl’s vest. “I’m sorry, darling. I just... I saw them on top of you. I thought_ I was so afraid.”

Daryl nodded, glancing at the others behind them over Rick’s shoulder. Hershel made to step forward, perhaps as an older alpha comforting Rick’s panic, but Daryl help up a hand to stop him. 

He wasn’t going to let someone else handle this. He didn’t need them to. Rick was his alpha. And they may only have a few months of their bond but it was as strong as couples who’d been together for years. 

“Soon as we can.” Rick breathed against his neck. “I need you. Need to feel you and know you’re safe.” 

Daryl swallowed hard, nodding his head. “Group’s gotta find a place for tonight. Sky looks like snow.” 

Rick seemed to focus then, stepping back and straightening up. Right. Their group. Who were standing all around them and watching.

He ducked his head shyly, having the sense for be embarrassed now. 

But Daryl couldn’t blame him. The past two months, they’d been constantly moving. Never staying in one place more than a night. And never somewhere safe enough to mate. 

A few rushed hand jobs in a dark corner and one rushed quickie in a gas station bathroom were nice in the moment, but nothing left the same comfort and relief that mating did.

Just the thought of it was enough to make Daryl’s mouth water. If his mind strayed too long, slick started to form between his legs and his hole started to ache for Rick. 

“There should be a subdivision near here based off the map.” Maggie offered. She and Glenn had been having the same difficulty finding time for intimacy as Rick and Daryl. 

If she was anything like Rick, her alpha instincts would be desperate to claim and protect her mate. Though maybe it wasn’t so much so as Rick’s since Glenn was a beta. 

“Could get there by nightfall if we hurry.” Glenn added, seeming excited at the idea of a bed to sleep in. Just like they all were.

“Good find, guys.” Rick nodded. “Let’s move. Head back to the cars.” 

The group started moving out, everyone moving with renewed vigor at the mention of beds. They’d have to clear a house but it could be nice for a couple nights of rest. 

They were at a steady pace and Rick noticed Beth and Lori talking behind him. 

“It’s a good thing Daryl pushed you out of the way like that.” Beth said quietly. “I didn’t even see them coming. We were so focused on watching for the herd and moving the tree limbs.”

“Yeah.” Lori muttered. “Daryl’s a real hero.”

Rick fought the urge to snarl at her. For whatever reason, she was still angry at Daryl for “stealing” Rick away. As if their marriage wouldn’t have crumbled all on its own without Rick finding Daryl. And why she couldn’t understand the concept of mates was beyond Rick, but he was getting real sick of her disrespecting Daryl. 

“Stop stewing over there.” Daryl said quietly, nudging Rick with his shoulder. “Can feel it from over here.”

Rick couldn’t help but grin. Nice to know their bond was still strong. His anger was causing that little flush in Daryl’s cheeks, which he would likely blame on the cold. But he couldn’t blame the cold for the way the light smell of Daryl’s arousal was floating to his nose. It wasn’t much, just a little spice tickling his nose, but it was just enough for Rick to notice and laugh about to himself.

“Let’s get settled in safe first, darling. Then I’ll calm down, hm?” Rick offered softly. 

Daryl nodded once and focused on what they were doing. 

* * *

Just after night fall, they were settled into one of the big houses. It was a new construction full of shit quality show floor furniture, but it blocked out the cold and gave them security on all sides.

Glenn and Maggie scrounged up fire wood for the living room fire place, which thankfully was in working order. Daryl built and lit the fire, showing Beth and Lori how to set up the fire place guard as a rack to heat up the few cans the kitchen had left over. 

With dinner said and done, blankets were brought down to make a pallet in front of the couch for Carl and Lori was given the loveseat so she could stay nearest to the fireplace.

The house had two full bedrooms and an office equipped with a futon. It was worked out so that Maggie and Glenn had one of the bedrooms while Rick and Daryl could have the other. Two of them were on watch at a time, tending the fire and checking their windows and doors to keep them sealed and safe. 

Hershel had the full sized couch in the living room, and T-Dog eagerly claimed the recliner as his own. 

Everyone had a little space to stretch out if they wanted to. With T-Dog and Carol on first shift of watch, it was finally time that everyone retired to their respective places. 

“Rick, me and Glenn left the master for you and Daryl.” Maggie offered in passing. “It’s furthest in so you’ll have privacy for... privacy.” 

Rick smiled gratefully and nodded. Even if sex wasn’t what Rick and Daryl had in mind, the omega was more comfortable either nearest the door or with a good vantage point.

“Damn horn dogs.” Daryl grumbled, walking with Rick to their room. He propped his crossbow up by the bed after closing the door, looking around at the big bed and the attached bathroom. 

“Think the hot water heater is still lit?” Rick asked curiously. 

“I doubt it.” Daryl shrugged, chewing his bottom lip like he did when he was thinking. “Still got running water though. Can rinse off before it freezes up tonight.” 

Rick glanced out the window and offered softly. “That’s a good idea. Get cleaned up, darling. We got time now, and I got something special in mind.” 

Daryl frowned in confusion but faltered a bit at the look in Rick’s eyes. “I-oh. Alright.” 

Rick met his eyes, first asking patiently. “Unless you just want to curl up and go to sleep? We can do that too, darlin’.”

“No.” Daryl said softly. “No, I want to… just caught me by surprise.”

“I’m full of those.” Rick grinned. “Now, go get the first shower. If we go together, I know I won’t keep my hands to myself.”

“Jesus, Rick.” Daryl shuddered, stepping inside the bathroom and pulling the door closed quickly. 

Rick found spare blankets in the closet and went to work to build a bit of a nest on the bed. He wanted a place warm to hold his mate after knotting. At least, that was the goal. He always asked Daryl’s permission before knotting inside of him. 

Pregnancy was still something they were both afraid of, especially since Rick had a habit of biting every time they had sex. On top of that, Rick still feared hurting Daryl. He hadn’t yet, but it still stayed in the back of his mind. 

When Rick heard the bathroom door open, he turned to look at Daryl, and a very audible groan escaped him. 

Daryl had stepped out with only a towel around his waist. He was flushed pink from harsh scrubbing and cold water but Rick didn’t mind. His eyes were drawn rather quickly to the small pink nipples, pebbled up and hard in the chill.

His eyes moved over Daryl eagerly, enjoying the small goosebumps over his flesh and the damp appearance of his hair. The winter had been harsh so far and everyone had lost what little fat reserves they did have. But Daryl seemed to bulk up. Maybe because he did so much of the heavy lifting and moving. Either way, his muscles were far more prominent than Rick would have expected, and he could find absolutely no complaints. 

“Shower’s open.” Daryl mumbled, glancing away from Rick’s intense gaze. 

“You expect me to walk away when you look like that?” Rick asked hoarsely. 

“You could at least wash your dick and face.” Daryl scoffed. “Specially since I went to the trouble of scrubbing everything like you asked.”

“All over?” Rick asked hopefully, his eyes widening and his mouth watering. They had talked about rimming in passing, but hadn’t really done it since their first night together. Daryl had confessed to Rick that it made him feel very vulnerable and out of control so the alpha didn’t bring it up often.

But this was his invitation to Rick. Telling him that they were safe and they could take their time. That he was trusting Rick to watch his back (figuratively) while he was vulnerable. 

“Everything.” Daryl nodded, walking over to the bed and running his fingers over the blankets appreciatively. “This is nice.”

“I wanted you to be comfortable.” Rick answered quietly. 

“Made me a nest.” Daryl commented quietly, giving a small chuckle. “Ain’t that domestic.”

“Hope you don’t mind.” Rick worried. “It’s not meant like a, a breeding nest or anything like that. It’s just to keep warm.” 

“I know, Rick.” Daryl assured. “Now go get cleaned up so you can get on me.” 

Rick nodded and hurried to the bathroom obediently. 

He stripped down in the bathroom and stepped under a cold shower spray, scrubbing clean the dirt and grime on his face and body. 

Finally, he stepped out, using a towel thankfully there to rub himself dry. 

Finally, he stepped out of the bathroom, his attention drawn to the middle of the giant king bed and becoming glued on the sight there. 

Daryl, in the center of their make shift nest, his legs spread. One hand was down low, slowly fingering himself open and the other curling into the material of their nest. His eyes were closed peacefully and the tip of his little pink tongue was sticking out. The only sound escaping him was a heavy breath or a soft moan every few seconds shakily. 

“Oh Daryl.” Rick groaned openly, rushing over to the bed and crawling over him. 

Daryl’s eyes rolled open and he smiled shyly. “Couldn’t help it. You been winding me up all day. Soon as I was in the bed, was so slick...” 

He shivered, looking up at Rick and pulling away his fingers. He licked his fingers clean slowly, eyes trained on Rick’s. 

“Oh sugar.” Rick moaned, the sound rumbling in his chest. “You’re torturing me.” 

“Get going then.” Daryl smirked up at him. 

Rick nodded eagerly, slipping down between Daryl’s legs. 

“You still wanna do that?” Daryl asked in disbelief. “C’mon, want you already.”

“I know. I know.” Rick whispered, leaning in and ghosting his lips over Daryl’s balls. “But I wanna taste you, sugar. Been so long and I miss it.”

Daryl whined low in the back of his throat, throwing an arm over his face to hide his expression. 

Rick didn’t let it deter him though. Instead he was laser focused, quickly digging in between his mate’s legs. 

Between the eager slurping and licking from Rick and the way his beard scratched over Daryl’s sensitive skin, Daryl was trembling within minutes. A quick and quiet whine would rattle in the back of his throat, and his fingers would tremble as they curled into Rick’s short curls. 

“Rick_” Daryl rasped. “C’mon.” He tugged at Rick’s hair to try to pull him up but the alpha was adamant on what he was doing. 

He was tongue deep in the sweetest honey he’d ever tasted and he felt like a starving man. Rick dimly heard a pleased growl in the room and realized, oh, it was him. Not Daryl. 

“Rick_” Daryl groaned, teeth worrying over his bottom lip and his icy blue eyes clenched tightly closed. “...can’t. P-please. _Please_ , Rick.” 

Rick had to listen then, lifting his head and licking his lips clean. Daryl didn’t like begging and Rick had yet to find out what the trigger of “too much” was. But he knew that when Daryl did plead... it was time to stop screwing around. 

“Okay, sugar. Let me take care of you.” Rick whispered, crawling up to settle between Daryl’s legs. 

His omega nodded eagerly, light eyes open now to look up at Rick.

The older man cursed quietly, reaching out eagerly to line up with Daryl’s entrance. 

They groaned in unison when Rick finally pushed in, both men seeming to relax at just being joined again. 

“I’m sorry it’s been so long, darlin’.” Rick murmured, kissing Daryl deeply as he started to slowly roll his hips. “God, didn’t know you needed it as bad as I did.”

“So hard being ‘round you sometimes. When we’re moving through a herd and you’re just... focused ‘n just badass.” Daryl sighed, laying back against the pillows. “Hard to think when you’re just... just tearing through like that.”

“‘M Sorry I distract you so much, sugar.” Rick teased, rolling his hips slowly to earn a quiet moan from his mate. “Don’t know if it’ll stop though.”

“Don’t want it to.” Daryl shook his head. “Just wanna be like this more. Feels better.”

Rick laughed at that, leaning down to kiss his mate lovingly and building up a quick pace they both enjoyed.

Daryl occasionally whined, pulling on Rick’s shoulders and once on his hair to try and gain some control over the situation. If only he knew how wrapped around his little finger Rick was…

That warm gut churning feeling began to grow, and Rick opened his eyes to focus on Daryl’s face. “You alright, darlin’? Need me to pull back?”

Daryl shook his head, giving his permission for Rick.

The two came within moments of each other, Rick’s knot forming and keeping them together.

Daryl let out a breathless laugh, hooking his arms around Rick’s neck and holding him close. They kissed slowly and lazily, bumping their noses occasionally and murmuring sweet words to one another.

“I missed this.” Rick said softly. “Missed you.”

“Never went anywhere.” Daryl mumbled.

Rick chuckled softly. “You know what I mean, darlin’. Getting to be close like this.”

“Yeah…” Daryl nodded slowly in understanding. “I know what you mean.”

“Try to get some sleep.” Rick encouraged, rolling them onto their sides so that he could pull one of the quilts over them so they would stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl was a little flirty and out of character in this chapter but oh well, my boy needed to get laid.


	3. The Third Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's first heat on the run gives a great opportunity for a biology lesson (and a chance for me to explain my brand of omegas)

Daryl knew what was wrong the moment he was even partially awake. His muscles ached, his skin was feverish, and his stomach was twisting in knots.

He always tried to make an early morning hunt. Unless there was a blizzard, he usually did. Today though, the idea of climbing out of his bundle of blankets and Rick’s close snuggling self, seemed like the worst possible decision in the history of forever.

Behind him, Rick nuzzled the back of his neck, sighing happily against his neck.

_Yeah, bet you are enjoying it, ya little shit_. Daryl grumbled, pushing off their blanket and carefully untangling Rick’s arms from around him.

The group was still asleep thankfully, except for Maggie who was sitting up on a crate so she could see out the window on watch. Glenn had his head on her lap and was snoring softly.

“Rough night?” Maggie asked quietly, gesturing to Daryl. “You’re sweating in twenty-degree weather.”

“Something like that.” Daryl nodded. “Any trouble outside?”

Maggie shook her head. “Quiet as a church house.”

Daryl nodded, pulling on his boots and throwing his cross bow over his shoulder. “Gonna see what I can stir up.”

Maggie nodded. “Be careful. The path we came in on is iced over.”

“Yes ma’am.” Daryl saluted sarcastically before pushing outside the makeshift pallet door they’d put on the old garage.

Daryl gave a long exhale once he was alone in the cold, the brisk winter air was like a balm on his overheated skin. It had been years since he’d gone through heat, except for the short half assed one on the farm a few months back.

He kind of wished heat was like people imagined. Just being overwhelmingly horny and wanting to ride a knot for three days straight.

It wasn’t.

Heat was like the flu, at least to Daryl it always had been. He could shake it off usually, just grit his teeth and bear it until the waves faded. He didn’t imagine he’d keep much down food wise though.

The only difference now from the heats he’d gone through was being in a group with three alphas. One of which was Rick Grimes, who hovered like an anxious mother hen any time Daryl got a bruise or scrape. Imagine how he’d act if Daryl looked sick.

The sexual side of heats came when the omega felt safe. Part of the reason most people didn’t know there was a different side of it. In the old days, an omega could hold up in their house with their alpha or some specialty sex toys until it faded. But when your family is constantly on the run and could barely sit down for an hour, much less over night or a few days, the shitty side of heat was going to be the only option.

Daryl shook his head a few times to focus his attention and started searching for something to track.

Once he spotted something, his focus was taken off of his grumpy misery and he felt much better.

If keeping busy kept the nausea and illness at bay, then this whole mess might not be that bad after all.

Daryl managed to find a couple of snow hares hopping around and caught then, finding a spot a couple yards away from the garage where the family was so he could start skinning and cleaning the meat.

Lori got pukey over the smell and sight so Daryl usually tried to be nice and not clean animals in front of her.

“Now how did I know you’d be out here?”

Daryl glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head. “Where am I ever in the morning?” he wiped his hands off on his jeans and turned to face Rick. “You sound like a damn herd when you’re walking across the snow.”

Rick grinned a bit sheepishly. “Not all of us are ghosts, darlin’.” He came over and crouched beside Daryl, taking a deep breath and sighing. “Amazing how much the snow can muffle the walker stink.”

“Ain’t seen that many of ‘em last week or so.” Daryl shrugged. “Probably that hard freeze we had.”

Rick nodded, reaching out and gently touching Daryl’s cheek. He pulled his hand back, scowling. “Why are you so hot?”

“Thought I told you not to try flirting.” Daryl answered back, trying to brush off the concern.

“Daryl.” Rick frowned. “You’re running a fever. You should be inside and wrapped up. We probably have some of the medication left from the pharmacy_”

“I’m not sick.” Daryl sighed.

Rick looked at him in disbelief. “Not sick, my ass. You don’t run that hot unless you’re sick, or, god…” He faltered.

“I’m not bit either.”’ Daryl rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Rick, too damn early for you to be this paranoid today.”

“Then what do you think is wrong?” Rick asked, sighing heavily.

“Happens about four times a year, Rick. You should get used to it.” Daryl stood, stretching his arms over his head. _Christ, his muscles ached horribly._

Rick looked up at him, the wheels in his head almost visible as he racked his brain. “What, like a heat?”

Daryl looked down at him pointedly with what could only be called a _‘no shit, dumbass’._

“How is that possible?” Rick asked, standing up quickly. “I mean, like, I get how it’s possible, but you’re not. Not acting like before.”

“Yeah, last time I had a needy alpha climbing all over me in the middle of a field.” Daryl rolled his eyes. “Georgia’s public school sex education never really explains heat.”

Rick frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Then explain it to me. Act like I’m starting from zero.”

Daryl sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Think of it like the flu. Best example I can give you. I’m burning up, muscles are sore… add to that nausea and the very strong urge to curl up in a corner somewhere and you got most of it.”

“That sounds terrible.” Rick said bluntly. “And completely different than I’ve heard before. I mean, back on the farm, you were… _excited._ What’s different?”

Daryl snorted a little, shaking his head. “What’s the same, Rick? Before we were on a fenced in farm, off in private by my tent when it started.”

“So this is what you were going through before I came over?” Rick asked.

“Ye- _up_.” Daryl drawled out the word. “It ain’t fun. That’s the reason most omegas spend all their single years on suppressants. Or had implants like me.”

“How do I help?” Rick asked, putting his hands on Daryl’s shoulders so he couldn’t walk away. “The being sick is from holding it back, right? About the gist of it? So you gotta let it go. Relax and just… ride it out.”

“Right. Because it’s the _perfect_ time and place to be ass up and horny for three days.” Daryl said dryly. “Ain’t that easy, Rick.”

Rick shook his head. “No, I get that. We have to get you some place where you can relax for a while. How long does being sick last if you don’t… handle it?”

“Rick, we’re adults, you can say it. Hell, you can call it getting laid if you need to be delicate.” Daryl chuckled a little.

“Would you rather I ask what happens if I don’t get around to fucking your brains out?” Rick asked pointedly.

Daryl blinked slowly, honestly a little stunned. He hadn't expected Rick to actually be so blunt. “Uh… it, it last ‘bout a week. A heat can be ‘round three days if you’re actually getting off.”

“So we need to find a place to hole up for three days?” Rick asked to clarify.

“Honestly, man, long as we ride out the first day, the rest shouldn’t be too bad.” Daryl shrugged. “Can’t spend three days stuck on your dick.”

“You really think one night would be enough to help?” Rick asked.

“I think a couple rounds and you sticking close could work.” Daryl explained. “All the alpha hormones… should work out. But hell, I ain’t a scientist. Could be way off.”

“No way to know but to try.” Rick shrugged before furrowing his brow a bit. “Why don’t we just get you suppressants like Beth takes?”

“Because there’s only so much of that shit still around.” Daryl explained. “I can handle being sick. And when I can’t, I got you. Beth’s alone. And she’s… she’s small.” He shrugged, frowning a bit to himself.

“So you’d be willing to suffer to save somebody else from it?” Rick asked, smiling a little fondly.

“Only one of our people.” Daryl corrected. “Fuck everybody else.”

Rick laughed, shaking his head. “Fair enough. You done cleaning the rabbits?”

“Yep.” Daryl nodded, stepping back and leaning down to pick up the cleaned meat. “Need to rinse it off but then it’ll be ready to cook.”

“Let’s head back then.” Rick nodded.

* * *

Daryl slumped forward in exhaustion, panting heavily. His legs were trembling and his brain was pleasantly buzzy.

Behind him, Rick was leaning over him, nuzzling his neck happily.

After their conversation the day before, Rick had stayed close and affectionate with little touches and squeezes so that Daryl had a little relief to feeling ill.

They found their way to a storage unit building and the group collectively agreed that it couldn’t be a terrible place to stop. Once the group was settled in with a fire and some dried fruit chips to eat, Rick dragged Daryl over to another clean unit further down the row and sealed them in.

After an hour, Daryl was two orgasms in and bent over some fancy antique dresser with his jeans around his ankles.

Rick kept his arms looped around Daryl’s sides and shifted a little, the light tugging making Rick’s knot press further in and earning a quiet groan from Daryl.

“Quit fucking moving.” Daryl complained. “Already can’t feel my legs.”

Rick gave a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a giggle and Daryl reached back to slap his side.

“Alright, genius.” Daryl sighed, turning his head slightly. “Now what?”

Rick frowned a bit, lifting his head from where it had been resting against Daryl’s shoulder. “Now what?”

“We gonna spend the night standing here?” Daryl rolled his eyes.

“Oh.”

“Fuck you mean, _oh?_ ”

“I didn’t plan that far ahead.” Rick admitted. “The plan went as far as getting you alone and making you feel better. I didn’t factor in aftercare or… anything else really.”

Daryl shook his head in disbelief, his shoulders shaking with growing laughter.

“Dear god, are you broken?” Rick asked, obviously startled by Daryl, who hardly let out a chuckle, now fully laughing in front of him.

“I’m not broken.” Daryl laughed, shaking his head again. “You just… your plan went as far as ‘lemme put my dick in and we’ll figure it out later’.”

Rick went silent for several moments before his laughter joined Daryl’s.

“Yeah… yeah, that’s as far as I got.” Rick agreed. “Seemed like a good plan at the time.”

“Man, that ain’t a plan! That’s an _idea._ ”

The laughter slowly faded and the two men stood in comfortable silence before Daryl finally broke it.

“Got a damn cramp in the back of my leg.” Daryl grumbled, shifting his weight a bit.

“Might be a problem there then…” Rick sighed in response. “Can’t exactly move yet, darlin’.”

“Ugh.” Daryl groaned. “Fucking alpha and your knot problems.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. _I’ll cut your goddamn dick off if you pull out right now_.” Rick responded.

Daryl ducked his head into his crossed arms. _Oh yeah… he had kinda said that._ Or at least something along those lines _._ Close to orgasm thoughts got a little blurry.

“I think there’s a sleeping bag in the box behind me.” Rick turned to look over his shoulder. 

“Great.” Daryl dragged the word out sarcastically. “How’s that help us right now?”

“Well, if I could reach it, we could unwrap it and throw it out on the floor. We could lie down.” Rick explained.

“Grimes, with your big ass clumsy feet, you’d kill us both.” Daryl shook his head. “Better just to stay here.”

“We should figure out a better plan for the future.” Rick sighed, bending back over so he could wrap around Daryl again.

“Yeah, don’t fuck standing up.”

“it seemed better than the cold concrete in the heat of the moment.” Rick sighed. “You’d complain for an hour if your ass was cold after sex.”

“Fair point.” Daryl wrinkled his nose.

“Could be a great communication exercise.”

“Man, shut up.”

“Or I could start working out so I can pick you up.”

“I’m gonna stab you, Rick.”

“What? You don’t think being carried would be romantic?”

“I will literally cut your dick off, Rick. Don’t test me.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop talking.”

“Thank God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their bickering in this chapter was a freaking blast to write. I was cracking up the whole time.


	4. The Fourth Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different. It is giving a little bit of insight into Lori's role in the group. I'm also using her as an outside view on Rick and Daryl. Gotta give everybody a little reason to feel sad about it later. (well, maybe not sad, but a bit more understanding of Rick being so upset?)

The fourth month was when things started to change. It had stopped snowing and the group was able to move at a steady pace now.   
Rick had the single minded goal that they needed somewhere to fortify. That was his driving force. 

  
Daryl didn’t mind the moving so much. He enjoyed not staying in one place. He got to hunt and provide then curl up next to his mate at night. 

What Rick hadn’t expected was the growing bond between Daryl and Lori. It wasn’t a friendship, not by any means. But they were closer than before. 

Daryl had already been cleaning meat outside even in the snow so that Lori didn’t get sick, but over the past few weeks he had begun checking on her throughout the day, just little nudges or squeezing her shoulder but it was still rather sweet. 

Rick realized the extent of it when he woke up in the middle of the night to realize his mate wasn’t in bed. 

He walked quietly outside and of their house of the night, noticing Lori knelt down on the ground with Daryl by her side. 

Rick squinted in the dark and realized that Daryl was holding Lori’s hair. After a minute, he registered the sound of retching and everything came together. 

Daryl was staying up with Lori while she was sick. Rick had always assumed Carol was Lori’s constant companion. It was a bit surprising to see Daryl full the role instead. 

It did make sense though. Omegas made the best midwives and nurses. It was the natural caretaker mentality. They were protective. Daryl more so than usual with their small group. 

“C’mon, let’s get you inside.” Daryl said quietly to Lori, rubbing her back. 

“It’s only going to get worse from here.” Lori said softly, her tone teary and pained. “The baby’s getting bigger. It’ll be harder for me to move… I keep losing weight… How am I supposed to do this?”

Daryl hesitated for a moment before answering. “There’s a corner store up the road. I’m gonna take Glenn in the morning. They got vitamins and shit for just this kinda thing. And those… meal drink things. It ain’t gonna be easy, but we’re gonna get you through this. You’re not alone.”

Lori sniffled in response, though her voice sounded a little steadier. “You make it sound so easy… like it will all just work out.”

“Told y’all I’m fucking zen.” Daryl gave a light chuckle. “Don’t do nobody any good to worry about how shit might go wrong. It’s better to focus on how to make it go right, y’know?” 

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Daryl shrugged, the light crunching of leaves under him standing. “C’mon, we need to get back inside. You’re gonna drink some water and rinse out your mouth. Then you’re gonna lie down and get some sleep.”

“Yes sir, Mr Dixon.” Lori chuckled softly. 

Rick ducked back inside and got back into his sleeping bag, waiting for Daryl. Across the room, barely lit by the low fire, Rick saw Daryl walk Lori over before coming back to his own spot beside Rick.

Rick wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Enjoy your eavesdropping?” Daryl asked quietly.

Rick sighed softly. “Of course you knew I came outside.”

“You sound like a whole damn herd when you walk.” Daryl shrugged. “besides, that board in front of the door creaks like a bitch.”  
Rick shook his head, chuckling lightly in response. “Of course… how could I forget?”

Daryl shrugged again. Rick assumed because it was the best form of silent communicating in the dark when they were this close.  
“’m gonna take Glenn down to the corner store. You heard that part.” Rick nodded. “I don’t see Maggie letting Glenn go that far without her.”

“You gotta keep her busy. They gotta get some damn air sometimes.” Daryl sighed.

Rick wrinkled his nose. “Why is the overprotective woman my job?”

“You’re both overprotective pain in the ass alphas. It’s like a bonding experience.” Daryl answered, and Rick swore he could hear Daryl’s smile in his voice.

“At least she doesn’t have a bratty omega telling her what to do.” Rick responded, poking Daryl’s side.

Daryl squirmed a little, swatting Rick’s hand. “Ain’t a brat.”

“Come on,” Rick smiled. “Couple more hours til sunrise. Let’s try to get some more sleep.”

“You’re the one running your damn mouth.” Daryl mumbled.  
__________________

Over the next week, thanks to Daryl, Lori actually began feeling quite a bit better. While she wasn’t fond of the numerous vitamin tablets or the awful tasting nutrition shakes, she felt stronger and healthier. And there had been no late night puking episodes since that night and Lori was very grateful for that.

Despite her initial anger at Daryl, both for taking Rick, and for being far better for the man and their group than Lori ever was… she’d grown to appreciate him. 

Daryl seemed to be omnipresent. At any given moment, you’d see him beside Rick, yet seconds later, he’d be coming back from a hunt or collecting fire wood.

Or maybe Lori’s sense of time was getting messed up from all this running around.  
And then there was Rick… he was strong now. Ever since that night where he declared that the group was no longer a democracy, he had risen to the challenge.

Lori was pretty sure Daryl’s influence had quite an impact on his behavior. Anytime Rick began to show signs of faltering, a small glance or nudge from Daryl made him take a deep breath and return to work.   
For a long time, Lori had wanted to hate Daryl. And maybe for a while there she did. Over time, it had faded though.   
It was hard to hate someone who was so genuinely good. Daryl had his rough edges, but he was the literal embodiment of a heart of gold. 

He made sure Beth always had her suppressants. He made sure Carl and Carol, both so thin and small, had warm clothes during those snowy months. He went out on hunts daily, sometimes out for hours at a time. But he almost always came home with meat. The few times he didn’t, the disappointment was evident in his behavior.

When Daryl was quiet and kicking himself, Rick would pull him aside in the quietest corner he could. 

When she caught sight of them, usually they were just standing close, Rick’s hands on Daryl’s shoulders and his voice too quiet to carry across the room. Other times, they stood with their foreheads touching, neither speaking, both just… enjoying the other’s closeness. 

Lori was beginning to understand what the meaning of the phrase soul mates meant. 

Those two were made for each other. They didn’t fight. Sure, they bickered like an old married couple at times, but they’d laugh it off and be right back in step moments later. 

_It was actually kind of adorable._

When setting up camp in the evening, Daryl had started showing Carl some simple things. How to start a fire, keep it burning through the night but not getting too high. Carl had even helped clean the animals Daryl brought in once or twice.  
One of the many ways Daryl differed from most men… it never felt like he was stepping on someone’s toes when it came to parenting.

Lori had expected to feel thrown aside like an ex-wife, with the new perfect step parent taking over and making her obsolete. 

But… Daryl didn’t do that. As far as he was concerned, raising Carl was Lori’s role. He just helped where he could. 

“Never know if Carl’s gonna get lost like Sophia… the more he knows… the better chance he’s got of making it back.” Daryl had explained quietly during one of Lori’s late night sick episodes.

After that, Lori had felt a lot more comfortable with the man. Daryl helped Carl learn to shoot and taught him where it was easier to stab a walker to kill them. Rick took the lead on parenting, sending Carl to his mother with questions or studying, but learning to survive? Daryl played a large part in that. 

And Lori was honestly so grateful for the man’s presence.


	5. The Fifth Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last few chapters of this are short overviews so we can hurry toward season 3! It's one of my favorite times of Rickyl in the show and I've already got good stuff written and planned

About a week into the fifth month, Rick began plotting. He had been counting days since the storage facility.

After several long nights, Rick had back tracked the time between their first time on the farm.

_Eighty-seven days…_

_Eighty-seven days between Daryl’s heats_. And from the storage units to now? _Ninety-one._

Daryl had mentioned in passing that heats happen “about four times a year”.

The final conclusion: approximately every ninety days, Rick’s mate needed a safe place to ride out his heat.

So, Rick kept locations in mind as they moved through the towns. He always had somewhere within a mile of their camp prepared.

On day ninety-two, Daryl was finally starting to look feverish. His cheeks were flushed pink and he ditched his long sleeves for just his vest and a tank top.

Rick pulled aside Maggie and Glenn to explain what was going on but the pair was one step ahead.

“We’re gonna clear this little farm house and bunker down for the night.” Maggie explained.

“There’s the garden shed in the back yard.” Glenn added. “It’ll take five minutes to move a mattress and some blankets in there for you guys.”

Maggie smiled proudly at her mate before turning to Rick. “Beth and Carol made sure you have a bad. A couple water bottles, a couple of those granola bars, and a change of clothes.”

“Carol and Lori helped with that part the last time we stopped long enough to wash clothes.” Glenn added. “We didn’t want to dig through Daryl’s stuff.”

“So… so you’ve been planning for this?” Rick frowned. How long had this go-bag been ready? Had they been paying more attention than Rick had? He knew he’d been a bit absent-minded on some things, but someone else couldn’t have noticed the days before him, could they?

“You look like the wheels in your brain are going ninety miles an hour.” Maggie smiled.

Glenn gave a chuckle and added. “Yeah, we started putting things together a few months back. If that’s what you’re wondering about.”

“I… was.” Rick sighed heavily. “I’ve been working on keeping track of days since then to figure out how often it would happen… I was starting to feel like an idiot.”

Maggie gave him a fond smile. “Rick, that’s sweet of you! I always feel so lucky I wasn’t born an omega. I would be awful keeping track of days like that.”

“It’s not exact.” Rick admitted. “Seems like anywhere from eighty to one hundred days… probably be able to narrow it down more the longer we’re together.”

“God, y’all are so precious.” Maggie sighed, smiling a little.

“Come on, Maggie. We need to get moving so everything can be set up.” Glenn reminded, turning to Rick. “Keep Daryl out of it or keep him busy?”

“Keep him busy.” Rick nodded. “Clearing the house. He’ll get antsy if he’s working on the shed set up.”

Maggie nodded in return, grabbing Glenn’s hand. “Come on, let’s go get to work.”


	6. The Sixth Month

Rick didn’t consider himself a perfect parent. He was grateful to be considered a good one most days.

So when an exasperated Lori came over to him and insisted that Rick had to talk to his son.

Rick was dumbfounded. “Why?”

“Why?” Lori repeated, her eyes growing wide. “Have you been blind? He is ignoring me when I tell him to do anything. He’s being rude to Hershel and Carol. Honestly, Rick, all he wants to do is follow Beth around like a puppy.”

Rick sighed, running his fingers through his hair tiredly. “Lori, he’s a teenager. Beth is a pretty girl, and he has a crush.”

“A _crush_ does not excuse him being vicious when speaking to his mother.” Lori insisted. “I can’t control him without you, Rick. I’ve been trying to let you enjoy your little honeymoon stage with Daryl, but_”

“I don’t see what Daryl has to do with our son.” Rick interrupted, narrowing his eyes. He had instinctively become defensive. He didn’t mean to or want to but it did tend to happen.

“He doesn’t. In fact, he has asked repeatedly to be left out of parenting.” Lori reminded. “Which can only happen if you step up. Carl likes Daryl. And he’ll listen to him, but I’d like to respect Daryl’s wishes.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” Rick sighed. “So what do you want _me_ to do?”

“Talk to Carl!” Lori exclaimed. “Find out what his problem is. Fix it. You’re his father, and you’re alpha around here. It’s your job to discipline your son.”

Rick sighed heavily, scratching his stubbly cheek in thought. “Okay, I’ll talk to him. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Lori said quietly, rubbing her swollen belly before turning to go sit down beside Hershel.

Rick looked around his small group and spotted his son, walking over to him and hopefully bring some peace.

“Carl? Can I talk to you a second?” Rick called over. The boy lifted his head from whatever he’d been helping Beth with and hurrying over.

“What’s up, dad?” Carl looked up at him, his face looking so small and young under the sheriff’s hat that he still wore. It made Rick happy.

“Your mom said you’ve been acting up around her lately.” Rick started, crouching down so he was more level with the boy. “Is something going on?”

Carl frowned, looking down at the dirt which he dug into with the toe of his booty. “Nothing’s going on.”

“So you don’t feel like you’re acting rude or disrespectful?” Rick asked to clarify.

Carl shrugged. “I don’t think so… nobody else says anything.”

“I haven’t heard anything else either.” Rick admitted. “But, your mom’s a little emotional right now. So, do you think you could just… be more aware? If she says anything about how you’re behaving, try to figure out what exactly is upsetting her. Can you try that?”

Carl nodded dutifully. “Yeah, alright, Dad.”

“Remember your sirs and ma’ams.” Rick said pointedly. “Gets you some brownie points.”

Carl laughed a little and nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” Rick nodded, standing up. “You got any chores around camp to do tonight?”

“Set up the warning lines and check the traps.” Carl nodded.

Rick smiled, clapping the boy on his shoulder. “Get to it then. You need to be ready in case Daryl brings back something big for dinner.”

Carl’s eyes lit up at the idea of helping Daryl and he hurried off to do his chores.

Rick nodded, letting out a long exhale. “Okay. That went well.”

Rick wasn’t a perfect dad…

But he really tried.


	7. The Seventh Month

The first month of Georgia summer heat was not pleasant to say the very least. There was a constant fear of overheating. Tempers were short because of the discomfort and Rick was slowly losing his grip on the group.

He’d been looser on rules and orders the past few months, mostly because everyone was just cooperating and didn’t question his judgment.

Now though, Lori was getting antsy, ready to have a place to settle down and nest a little before the baby was born.

Glenn and Maggie were fidgety, giving each other sad and longing glances across the camp. They were trying to keep up their routines though. Their roles.

Hershel was in a teacher role right now. With his age, the heat was difficult on him, but he never complained. He explained the process of performing a cesarean to Lori and Carol, letting the two women know everything that he did.

_Rick needed to remember to get Hershel to make a list of supplies he would need for the surgery._

T-Dog, with the patience of a saint, stuck close to Lori, Carol, and Beth, keeping them hydrated and offering cool rags when they looked too hot. Daryl had made a comment about T-Dog looking like a mother hen, and Rick had to agree.

And Daryl… God, Daryl…

Daryl was practically MacGyver out here. Everyone in the group consulted him on different things around the woods.

What berries were safe to eat…

How to properly boil water…

Hell, they managed to find a few salvageable tents at a camp ground.

Carl learned how to quickly build and break down the tents, able to do it almost as fast as Daryl now. And, on one occasion, actually faster.

Though Rick believed that Daryl may have let that happy. But the boy looked so proud, neither man burst his bubble.

“Rick, you paying attention?” Daryl’s voice interrupted Rick’s drifting, waving his hand in front of Rick’s face.

“Y-yeah.” Rick nodded. “Sorry. Just… just thinking.”

“Well, think quieter. You’ll scare everything off with your damn thunder feet.” Daryl rolled his eyes, adjusting his crossbow and focusing back on his tracking.

Rick smiled behind him, watching Daryl’s back. He was wearing one of those thin sleeveless shirts, sweat making it stick to his back. And somehow while everyone else got leaner during the winter, Daryl had bulked up in muscle.

His biceps especially always drew Rick’s attention. They tensed when he held his bow… the muscles flexed when Daryl lifted and moved anything back to the vehicles or, hell, anywhere.

Rick couldn’t help but imagine his mate, impatient and the playful tease he could be… he could pin Rick easily. In this fantasy, they had safety and free time, letting Daryl ride out however many orgasms he wanted and keeping Rick on the edge until he begged…

“Rick!” Daryl exclaimed sharply, though his tone was still low. “Goddamn, your head here at all?”

“Not exactly.” Rick admitted, scratching at the back of his head. His head was getting so shaggy. Just a mess of curls. He needed to cut it soon…

“Why’d you wanna come with me if you ain’t gonna pay attention?” Daryl asked.

Rick laughed a little sheepishly. “I like watching you… out here in your element. Pretty hot.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and turned his back to Rick again. “Man, shaddup. Got sun stroke or some shit.”

“I mean it.” Rick insisted, stepping forward so he was right behind Daryl. “All your shirts are sleeveless and showing your arms. I love your arms.”

Daryl gave a quiet snort. “Rick…”

“I mean it.” Rick repeated, gently pushing Daryl back against a nearby tree and turning him so his back was against the bark.

“Dangerous out here.” Daryl mumbled warily.

Rick smiled a bit playfully. “I’ll watch over your shoulder and you watch over mine?”

Daryl chewed his bottom lip for a moment before sighing heavily. “Alright, fine. Fuck it.”

Rick took that as the permission he wanted and pressed his lips to Daryl’s eagerly. God, it felt good to just kiss again. They’d been distant, fearing that kissing would lead to more, or at least wanting more.

The camp was close together, the group sticking in a tight unit at almost all times.

Daryl didn’t like public displays of affection, making for a terribly unromantic time.

Daryl turned his head slightly to the side to breathe, staying that way for only a few seconds before Rick caught his lips again. Daryl’s free hand came up to rest on the back of Rick’s neck and the alpha’s hands clung to Daryl’s hips.

Rick managed to get a knee between Daryl’s legs, shifting their stance so that Daryl was rubbing against Rick’s thigh. Beneath the musk and sweat between them, the faintest hint of cinnamon tickled Rick’s nose and spurred him on.

Before Rick realized it though, he was shoved to the side and heard the sharp whistle of the cross bow firing.

Rick focused slowly, looking up at his mate in awe.

Daryl was breathing heavily, his eyes dark with desire… and he still hadn’t flinched. He drew his bow and got a kill shot on the walker in seconds.

“We… we should get back.” Rick said softly, standing up straighter and adjusting his clothes a bit where he could.

Daryl nodded, reloading his cross bow and putting it over his shoulder like usual. “Yeah, c’mon.”


	8. The Eighth (And Final)

Month eight sucked. They were out of food. Out of places to run… out of options. Lori was due any day now. Rick was… was so exhausted.

Every decision seemed to create six more problems and Rick was lost.

Near the end of the month, they stopped on the road to check the maps. T-Dog went to refill waters at a nearby stream…

Lori looked ready to drop…

When Daryl insisted Rick join him for a hunt, the tired leader obeyed easily.

They walked in silence… mostly just Rick needed to enjoy the quiet.

As they came over a ridge, Rick’s eyes were drawn to the prison below…

“It’s a shame.” Daryl commented, nodding toward the prison.

“No…” Rick whispered, a smile slowly growing on his face. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and lame last chapter, guys. I'll make it up with season three stuff!
> 
> Have you had a favorite moment yet in the series? Comment below! I'd love to hear what you like or dislike about how I'm telling the story


End file.
